The work for this year will entail attempting to find effective adjuvant therapy for patients with Stage II breast cancer. In addition, an attempt to ascertain whether in patients with Stage O and Stage I lesions less than 2 cm., a partial mastectomy is satisfactory surgical therapy. This should entail placing 20 - 25 more patients on existing NSABP protocols. In addition, the 83 patients already on NSABP protocols will continue to be followed.